


The Quartet of Chaos Has A Bad Time

by ChocolateKitty



Series: Chocolate's DC AU [12]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Crime Fighting, Dick Grayson is Nightwing, Dick Grayson is Robin, Hurt Dick Grayson, Hurt Roy Harper, Hurt Wally West, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Protective Dick Grayson, Protective Roy Harper, Protective Wally West, Romani Dick Grayson, Wally West is Kid Flash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChocolateKitty/pseuds/ChocolateKitty
Summary: Dick, Anna, Wally, and Roy have a bad time after responding to a craigslist ad.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Chocolate's DC AU [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2090187
Kudos: 1





	The Quartet of Chaos Has A Bad Time

“Why are we answering some Craigslist ad?” Wally asked, “I didn’t know you guys even looked at Craigslist.”

“We were trying to catch one of The Joker’s cantering schemes,” Anna said, standing at the Batcomputer.

Wally snorted and walked off to check on Roy.

Dick joined Anna at the Batcomputer, “I have a bad feeling about this.”

Anna nodded, “Yeah and that’s all we’re going to get cause B’s not involved.”

“Yeah,” Dick sighed.

“You two good?” Roy called over.

“Yep!” Anna assured him.

“You four ready to go?” Bruce asked.

They nodded.

“Batmobile or Batwing?” Anna asked pulling up her cowl, Wally following suit, while Dick and Roy put on their domino masks.

“Batwing.”

They went off towards the Batwing’s hanger, Wally picking up Dick and running off.

“WALLY!”

Anna and Roy laughed.

They all strapped into the Batwing.

Batman flew the Quartet of Chaos to the warehouse that the ad said to go to.

They dropped down into an alleyway nearby.

They walked over to meet up with the person who posted the ad.

The man lead them around the warehouse that had been converted into some type of small storage facility.

Throughout the tour both of the birds felt off, the feeling came to a head when they entered a large open area. The four young heroes exchanged looks and Red Arrow grabbed his bow as a precaution.

A bunch of people in black with guns came out of the doors lining the room, the original man left through one of the doors.

The four shifted into fighting stances.

Mocking Jay and Kid Flash would run or teleport to defend Robin and Red Arrow.

Kid Flash goes down and they try to escape, Red Arrow half-carrying him.

“It’s all blocked, I can’t get service or a connection to the Batcave, Watchtower, or the Mountain,” Robin said.

“Great,” Kid Flash said.

“Map?” Red Arrow asked.

“Built like a maze.” Robin shook his head.

“MJ?” Kid Flash asked.

She shook her head, “There is moonstone in the walls.”

The three boys winced.

“Will Bats come?” Kid Flash asked.

She shook her head again, “We’ve been erased from Public Conscious.”

“What?” Robin asked.

“Did I shutter?”

“Fuck,” Red Arrow mumbled.

“Yeah.”

“There they are!”

“Crap.”

Mocking Jay forced an invisible barrier up in front of the boys.

“Mocking Jay!” Robin said.

“Forgot about yourself, Little Bird.” Then her right eye and front part of her head were in pain, she was on the ground unconscious, that combined with the moonstone in the walls forced the barrier back down.

The boys, with both their superpowered teammates down, were quickly apprehended.

* * *

The three boys woke up first, their masks or cowls were off or down, in different cells. They were walked to a larger cell with each other.

Mocking Jay woke up the right side of her face felt like it was on fire. She looked in a mirror that was in her cell, her face and head where she was hit was heavily, heavily bruised. She could still see out of her right eye but it was a bit blurry.

The cell door opened a pair of glasses was shoved into her hands, she put them on. She was walked to the larger cell with the three boys.

“Mocking Jay!” Robin shouted, concern bleeding into his voice.

She was shoved into the cell and the door was shut behind her.

Robin rushed over moving her hair away from her right eye, his breath caught and his blue eyes hardened.

“I’m okay, Rob.”

The two 14 year olds walked to the back of the cell where Kid Flash and Red Arrow were.

“Plan?” Kid Flash asked.

“Survive and pray the Team falls for the Craigslist ad,” Mocking Jay said.

6 months later, They were doing as they said purely so that they would survive, Aqualad remembered, thanks to whatever Mocking Jay did.

The team was facing them in the large room, a bunch of people in black burst into the room and the four of them ran off.

They ran towards where their things, bow, goggles, utility belts, etc, were.

They arrived at the room, no one was there because everyone was in the large room.

They saw their suits and quickly changed and geared up.

“We need to get rid of what erased us from Public conscious,” Red Arrow said.

“Yay internet,” Mocking Jay said.

Robin and Mocking Jay managed to find a way to make the machine self destruct.

Once it had both Robin and Mocking Jay slammed their distress signals. Then they ran back to the main room.

“Aqualad!” Mocking Jay yelled.

“Welcome back!”

“Bats, at the very least, should be on his way,” Robin said.

Aqualad nodded.

They fought them off until police sirens were heard and the people in black ran off.

The team, now complete went to the front of the warehouse where the police were, Mocking Jay, Robin, and Kid Flash saw their mentors, Batman and The Flash, and ran to them. Red Arrow walked over to Green Arrow a few words were exchanged and then Green Arrow pulled his former protege into a hug.

Many years later the Year Zero team was telling the newer members stories. Mocking Jay leaning into Kid Flash’s side sitting next to Nightwing and Red Arrow had his right arm on Nightwing’s shoulders.

“You four always sit like that,” Someone said.

“Like what?” Nightwing asked.

“Wally, Mocking Jay, Nightwing, Roy.”

“Yeah, you guys have been doing it since-” Kaldur cut himself off, eyes widening.

“We love trauma we don’t talk about,” Mocking Jay said, sarcastically.

“Why won’t you guys talk about it you could get them behind bars?” Artemis asked.

“One, it’s Gotham and he had a lot of money, Two, He escaped so it doesn’t matter,” Mocking Jay said.

“We’re waiting for him to reappear,” Wally said.

Roy nodded.

“Gotham has no statue of limitations on kidnapping,” Nightwing said.

Mocking Jay nodded.

“I can tell you it wasn’t fun,” Roy said.

The other three nodded.

“Six months of torture,” Mocking Jay mumbled.

“I can’t tell if that’s a joke,” Miss Martin said.

“It’s not,” Wally said.

The other heroes looked at each other, _what happened in that warehouse?_

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Comments and Kudos appreciated!


End file.
